The National Institute of Drug Abuse, Neuroscience Consolidated Operations Acquisition Center, on behalf of the National Center for Translational Sciences (NCATS) Office of Rare Diseases Research (ORDR) is seeking research support services to continue operation of the GARD information center and its inter-related initiatives including the provision of a variety of additional research-support services to NCATS.